This invention relates generally to repair of tubes in condensers and other heat exchangers and the like and more particularly to a two-piece tube plug for repairing damaged tubes in situ without damage to the tube sheet.
Condensers and heat exchangers are provided with a shell within which are disposed tube sheets on which are anchored tubes extending axially internally of the shell between the tube sheets. These tubes at times fail and may develop a rupture that may result in undesired contamination by a cooling fluid of the fluid being cooled or vice versa.
When these tube failures occur the damaged or ruptured tube is sealed off at both ends at the tube sheet. The seal is accomplished by the use of known tube repair plugs. Known two-piece tube repair plugs are provided as a ring with open opposite ends and having a tapered axial bore into which is inserted a tapered cylindrical plug that expands the ring outwardly radially for closing the open end of the damaged tube and developing a seal between the ring and the tube. A seal is established between the plug and the ring.
The known two-piece tube repair plugs will develop leakage of the plug after extended use and must be removed and replaced. Furthermore, this type of known tube repair plug will deform the tube sheet.